fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
"I dunno, some kind of duck?"
Previously on the Amazing Race, 8 teams set out from Disney Land to Petalburge and then Rogueport. At Petalburge, the teams got on some of the native's nerves. The clip shows Cashmiere crashing through Koops's wall. Mayor: "I'M NOT THAT OLD!!!" And the Mangieri twins ran into some personal problems at Rogueport. Paragoomba: "I wanna make my way to your underground." Sarah: "WOULD YOU PLEASE GET AWAY FROM ME?!" But, due to a luck roadblock. Catherine & Sarah managed to land on top. While Becky fell into some problems, dropping her and her sister into last place. Phil: "Emily & Becky, you are the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." Now only 7 teams remain. Can Sarah & Jessica finally secure a first place finish, how will Nick & Jack react to loosing their closest allies, and what will happen tonight on the Amazing Race? The intro kicks in with the music playing and the logo being shown. We then see Nick & Jack shooting hoops in the basketball court, followed by the two smiling at the camera. Frank & Diann are seen cooking dinner before looking up at the camera. Emily and Becky were shown biking down the street, they then turned to the camera and smiled. Alex and Ritchie were putting their baby to sleep, they then looked up and smiled. Cashmiere was being picked up from school by her mom before looking at the camera. Catherine & Sarah were working at McDonalds, they turned to the camera and smiled. Sarah & Jessica were shown dancing in a ballet class before smiling. Anthony & Vinny were doing their homework, they looked up and smiled. Billie & Amanda were now walking home from school, they were then shown looking twords the camera. Stephany & Jessica were seen playing volly ball, they were then sitting and smiling at the camera. Lastly, Jinna & Anya were seen working on the computer. They turned around to look at the camera. The music ended and the logo was shown again. This is the Thousan Year Door, also known as the Door of Legands located in the sewers of Rogueport. The 7 awaiting teams here must find their way to the next pitstop by following clues in concealed envalopes. Catherine & Sarah who were the first to arrive, will depart at 2:57am. rip Catherine: "Make your way to the Rogueport Subway Station and book a train to Poke Park." Teams must now search through the sewers to find the hidden Subway Station. They must then book a train to Poke Park, a giant island home to millions of Pokemon. Once there they must find the Seasong Beach Overlook to find their next clue. Sarah: "Let's go." Sarah: "It feels good to leave in first. Mainly because it was hillarious to see how pissed to runner ups last leg were." Sarah & Jessica: 2nd to Depart 2:58 Jessica was reading their clue while Sarah had a scowel on her face. Sarah: "I hate that we can't get into fist. No matter how hard we try, someone always beats us to it. Nick & Jack had a map leg 1. Jinna & Anya took the Fast Forward. Alex & Ritchie somehow got on an earlier ferry. And now Catherine & Sarah beat us because of some stupid luck detour! I meen, they're such p***ies." Jessica: "Let's go. We can win this leg." Sarah: "I wouldn't count on it." At the subway, the first two teams arrived practacly at the same time. Catherine/Sarah S./Sarah M./Jessica: "WE NEED TICKETS TO POKE PARK!" The girls look to see there was no body in the booth. Jessica: "...it's not open yet, is it?" Catherine: "Nope." Alex & Ritchie: 3rd to Depart 3:05 Alex: "Let's go honey." Ritchie: "Right behind you." Stephany & Jessica: 4th to Depart 3:06 Jessica: "Come on Steph, we can catch up on the train." Stephany: "Right behind you." Cashmiere & Cashmiere's Mom: 5th to Depart 3:15 Cashmiere: "SHAKALAKA WAKAMAK WOOKA MOOKA WOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Cashmiere's Mom: "I'm not even gunna ask." It was now a few minuets later and the first 5 teams were waiting for the train to open. They the man from the Isle O' Hags ferry port walk up. Man: "Ok, mabey now I won't get trampled by....oh no, NOT YOU PEOPLE AGAIN!" Stephany: "Hey, aren't you from..." Man: "Go ahead, just trample me now!" Catherine: "...you know we're allready inside right?' The man just stares at them. Sarah M.: "Look, can we just get our tickets now." Man: "Oh, sure." Catherine & Sarah/Sarah & Jessica/Alex & Ritchie/Stephany & Jessica/Cashmiere & Cashmiere's Mom: 1st train out Billie & Amanda: 6th to Depart 3:28 Amanda: "Let's go Billie." Billie: "I don't see the rush, we'll be on the same train as them anyway." Nick & Jack: Last to Depart 3:29 Nick: "Let's go." Jack: "Right." Jack: "It sucks when your closest allies in the game are gone. But we're not gunna fail like Faith & Kelly did last year. We're gunna push through it and win it all." A clip of both teams arriving at the station. Billie: "Hi, we need two tickets to Poke Park." Man: "Here, just go get on the train and DON'T TRAMPLE ME!!!!" Amanda: "What?" Billie: "Who cares, let's just go." All teams are now on the same train heading to Poke Park. Once they get there, it is scheduled to arrive a 5:30 today. The train pulls up and all 7 teams rush out. Billie & Amanda: Best Friends Billie: "Ok, now let's look for that overlook." Alex & Ritchie: Married Alex: "Do you have any clue where we are going honey?" Ritchie: "There was a shop in the train station. Should we go get a map." Alex: "Good plan." Catherine & Sarah: Sisters Catherine: "If only our brothers where here." John: "I know, John has no life so head know this place better then everyone." In all the comotion, one team manages to sneak up the mountain to the overlook. Billie & Amanda: Currently in 1st Amanda: "There it is." Billie: "Look, there's still seven clues in it." Amanda: "Yes, we're in first!" rip Billie: "Make your way to Cove Town and find Misdreavus's Photo Shop." Teams must now make their way down the path to Cove Town. Once there, they must find Misdreavus's Photo Shop where they'll find their next clue. Amanda: "The path must be down at the beach." Billie: "Ok, let's go for it." As they leave, the next team arrives. Alex & Ritchie: Currently in 2nd Alex: "Make your way to Cove Town. Where's that." Ritchie: "According to the map, it's a few miles down this path." Alex: "All right, let's go." Stephany & Jessica: Currently in 3rd Stephany: "...and find Misdreavus's Photo Shop." Jessica: "Let's get going." Sarah & Jessica: Currently in 4th Jessica: "Hey, a Fast Forward..." Sarah: "I don't care what it is, we're taking it." A Fast Forward is a task only one team can accomplish. The team that dose this can skip all tasks and go streight to the pitstop. For this Fast Forward, the teams must find the hidden poster and enter Wish Park. Once there they must find the Cake Zone's bakery and succesfully bake 3 different cakes. They must bring it to the Audino who will give them their clue. Jessica: "Are you sure, I meen..." Sarah: "I WANT FIRST PLACE SO WE'RE GOING FOR IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jessica: "......ok." Alex & Ritchie: Currently in 1st The married couple ran into town. Alex: "Ok, we're here. Now where's the photo shop?" Ritchie: "Should be right next to the entrance." They turn around to see a gohst behind a counter. Alex: "Um...are you Misdreavus?" Misdreavus: "That would be true." Alex: "I guess this is it. And those must be the clues." Alex takes a clue of the desk. rip Alex: "Roadblock, who works in a snap?" A roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform, and each team member can only do 6 roadblocks. In this roadblock, the chosen team member has to take a camera from Misdreavus and head back to the beach. Once there, they must take a picture of three designated pokemon (A Peliper, and Alomola, and an Oshawatt). If they can get all 3, they must bring them back to Misdreavus who will give them their clue. Ritchie: "I'm doing it to even us up." Ritchie grabs a camera and runs out. The next team soon runs in. Stephany & Jessica: Currently in 2nd Jessica: "Here it is Steph." Stephany: "It's a roadblock." Jessica: "You take it to even us up." Stephany: "All right. Be right back." We now see Stephany passing the over look where the next two teams are getting their clues. Cashmiere & Cashmiere's Mom/Catherine & Sarah: Currently tied for 3rd Catherine: "Steph, are did you find the town yet?" Stephany: "Yeah, it's right down the path." Catherine: "Thanks, let's go." Cashmiere's Mom: "Come on honey." Cashmiere: "Naw." Cashmiere's Mom: "What, why?" Cashmiere: "Becuz the fast forward is that way." Cashmiere's Mom: "Um...ok then." Sarah & Jessica: Currently attempting Fast Forward Sarah: "Hmm, now where is this portal?" Jessica: "I don't know, mabey there's a map on that billboard." They walk up to the billboard, but a poster on it turns into the portal and sucks them in. Sarah: "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Jessica: "I think that was the portal." Sarah: "Oh....well lets find the bakery." Ritchie (Alex's partner) Ritchie was down on the beach chasing a blue otter when Stephany arrives. Ritchie: "Get back here, you little dickens." Stephany: "Hey Ritchie, do you wanna work together?" Ritchie: "Huh, sure." Stephany: "Great, what you find so far?" Ritchie: "I think that thing I was chasing was an Oshawatt. Do you have a clue what a Pelliper is?" Stephany: "I dunno, some kind of duck?" Billie & Amanda: Currently in 6th The girls were walking down the beach, still looking for the town when they see Ritchie and Stephany. Billie: "Hey guys, where are you partners?" Stephany: "They're still waiting for us to finish the roadblock." Amanda: "Roadblock? You guys found the town allready?" Ritchie: "Yeah, it's down the path by the overlook." Billie: "Darn it, we better hurry. Who knows how many teams are ahead of us." Cashmiere & Cashmiere's Mom: Currently attempting Fast Forward The mother and daughter managed to find the poster and came to Cake Zone, where everything was made of candy. Cashmiere: "OH MY GOSH!!!!!" Cashmiere bights into a building. Cashmiere's Mom: "Um honey, that wasn't made of candy." Cashmiere: "I knaw." The two walk into the bakery where they find the Mangieri's covered in cake batter. Cashmiere's Mom: "What happened to..." Sarah: "Just, don't ask." Catherine & Sarah: Currently in 3rd Sarah: "Roadblock, you take it." Catherine: "Why me?" Sarah: "Becasue I say so." Catherine: "Oh...ok." Catherine runs down and passes Nick & Jack along the way. Nick: "Catherine, did you find it yet?" Catherine: "Like i'd tell you." She ran away and Billie & Amanda came up to them. Amanda: "Hey guys. Did you find the town yet?" Jack: "No, we're still looking for the overlook." Billie: "Well, atleast one team's behind us." Nick: "What do you meen." Amanda: "We got the clue from the overlook in 1st place, but we got lost and now you're probably the only ones behind us." Jack: "Oh, well I guess we can work together." Billie: "As long as you don't ditch us. Fine." Alex & Ritchie/Stephany & Jessica: Currently tied for 1st Alex: "Hey, I think I see them coming." Ritchie and Stephany run back into town and hand over their pictures. Misdreavus: "My, great photos you two. Here are the clues that you are seaking." Stephany: "Thanks." The two rejoin with their teammates. rip Ritchie: "Make your way to the area gates..." Stephany: "...and have Krookodile escort you to Rockridge Fort." Teams must now find the area gates, on the outskirts of Cove Town. From there, Krookodile will show them the way to the Rockridge Fort entrance where they'll find their next clue. Alex: "Let's go guys." Jessica: "Right behind you." As they leave, the next group runs up. Billie & Amanda/Nick & Jack: Currently in 4th and 5th Billie: "Who works in a snap." Amanda: "That would be you." Nick: "What do you think?" Before Jack can answer, Catherine is seen racing into town and up to Misdreavus. Catherine & Sarah: Curently in 3rd Sarah: "Great job sis." Catherine: "Let's get Rockridge." Jack: "Grrr, now who knows how far behind we are." Nick: "Well, we do have the express pass." The exprass pass will allow the team that won it to skip any task they wish. All they need to do is hand it over to the instructor of the task. Jack walks over to Misdreavus. Jack: "Excuse me, we're gunna use our Express Pass." Misdreavus: "All right, here is the clue you seek." Nick & Jack: Currently in 4th Nick: "Let's go." Amanda watches in silence as they run off. Amanda: "Well this sucks now. The guys promised they'd stick with us and then use the express pass to get ahead. Now that's just low." The area gates are a small ally way with 4 gates in it. A Krookodile was standing in the middle, he looked like a giant red alligator. The first two teams run in. Stephany: "Hmm, I guess this is Krookodile." Krookodile: "That would be me." Alex: "Hello, we'd like to go to Rockridge Fort please." Before they leave, Catherine & Sarah and Nick & Jack run in. Catherine: "Wait!" Krookodile: "Ok, you all in the trolley. I'll take you to Rockridge Fort." All 4 teams enter the trolley. Nick: "Grrrr, we caught up greatly." Jack: "We may not be in first but we're certainly not in last." At the Cake Zone Bakery, both teams are still rushing to get their cakes done. Cahsmiere's Mom came back from taking a cake out of the oven. Cashmiere's Mom: "Great, now we just...Cashmiere, what happened to our other 2 cakes?" Cashmiere (With her mouth full of cake): "I dunnaw." Cashmiere's Mom: "Honey we..." Before she could finish, Sarah jumps out from behind the counter. Sarah: "WE FINISHED!" Audino walks up to see they completed two small cakes and one giant one. Audino: "Wonderful, but before I can give you your clue I must do something." Sarah: "What?" Audino picks up the giant cake and drops it ontop of Sarah. Sarah: "WHAT THE....!!!" Audino: "Here's your clue." rip Jessica: "Congradulations, you may go to the next pitstop at Thunderous's Shrine." Having won the Fast Forward, Sarah & Jessica may skip all tasks and go straight to the next pitstop at Thunderous's Shrine in Rockridge Fort. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Jessica: "Let's go sis." Sarah (to Audino): "You're lucky I wanna come in first." Billie & Amanda: Currently in 6th Billie finally came back and got her clue. Amanda: "Great job Billie." Billie: "Thanks, wait who's that?" The girls see Sarah & Jessica running up from the beach. Billie: "Wait, you guys are behind us?" Sarah: "No, we took the Fast Forward." Amanda: "Oh." Jessica: "But the Cashmieres lost it." Billie: "Wait, we're not in last?" Amanda: "No, now let's go." Alex & Ritchie/Stephany & Jessica/Catherine & Sarah/Nick & Jack: Currently tied for 1st All 4 teams are let off the trolley and race to the fort entrence. rip Alex: "Detour..." Jessica: "...Fast Fist..." Catherine: "...or Fast Foot..." Nick: "...how do you get your exersize." A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with their own pros and cons. The choice, Fast Fist or Fast Foot. In Fast Fist, the teams must make their way to the Rockridge Colloseum where they'll find professional wrestlers Throh and Sawk. If the team can win a sparring match between the both of them, they'll receive their clue. This is the reletivly harder task, but could be finished quickly. In Fast Foot, teams must find Primeape who will challenge them to a race. Once they can successfully catch Primeape, they'll receive their clue. Both tasks can only be done by one team at a time. If any others arrive, they must wait their turn to compete. Stephany: "I say the race." Jessica: "Good thinking." Catherine: "I don't think we can beat wrestlers." Sarah: "Agreed, racing it is." Ritchie: "There's allready two teams racing, let's fight." Jack: "We're behind you." Cashmiere & Cashmiere's Mom: Currently in Last Cashmiere's Mom: "Well, we're in last again." Cashiere: "Thanks to you mama." Cashmiere's Mom: "Me? You're the one who ate all our cakes." Cashmiere: "Nava mand, I'ma doin the radablaka." Sarah & Jessica/Billie & Amanda: Currently tied for in 5th The two teams made it to the Rockridge Fort entrence. Sarah: "Good luck girls." Amanda: "You to." As the twins run off, Billie & Amanda read the clue. Billie: "I say we race." Amanda: "Good for me." At the colloseum, we see Alex & Ritchie in a tough battle. Nick & Jack were sitting in the arena waiting their turn. Alex: "Geez, these guys aren't giving up." Ritchie: "Don't give up honey, we can do this." Thunderous's Shrine was a small shrine on a floating island. On it was Phil standing next to Thunderous. We see the first team being flown in by birds. They get off and run to the mat. Sarah: "Come on, tell us the news." Thunderous: "Welcome to PokePark." Phil: "Sarah & Jessica...you are team number 2." Sarah: "WHAT, AFTER ALL THAT HARD WORK TO MAKE THOSE CAKES WE..." Phil: "Is what I would be saying if you weren't team number 1." Sarah & Jessica: 1st Place 6:20 Sarah: "...AND THAT AUDINO DUMPING THAT CAKE ON MY HEAD!" Jessica: "Sarah calm down! We're in first." Sarah: "AND I OUTTA...we are? Oh..nevermind." Phil: "As the winners of this leg of the race, you have both won a cruise for two around the carribean which you can enjoy after the race." Jessica: "Great job sis." Stephany & Jessica: Currently in 2nd The scene shows Stephany lunging forward, tackeling Primeape to the ground. Primeape: "Ok, ok. Get off of me!" Jessica: "You rock Steph." Stephany: "I know, now read the clue." rip Jessica: "Make your way to the next pitstop, Thunderous's Shrine." Stephany: "Let's go." At the colloseum, Alex & Ritchie were still having trouble. Jack: "Come on guys, finish so we can get done." Throh: "What did that kid say?" Because he was distracted, Throh was knocked over by Ritchie and tossed into Sawk. Alex: "Yes! We did it!" Sawk: "Well done, here's your clue." Ritchie: "Thank you." At the pitstop, the next team runs up. Phil: "Stephany & Jessica, you're team number 2." Stephany & Jessica: 2nd Place 6:27 Stephany: "Great job Jessie." After a few minuets, the next few teams start to arrive. Phil: "Alex & Ritchie, you're team number 3." Alex & Ritchie: 3rd Place 6:30 Alex: "Still good." Phil: "Nick & Jack, you're team number 4." Nick & Jack: 4th Place 6:33 Jack: "Better then last." Phil: "Catherine & Sarah, you're team number 5." Catherine & Sarah: 5th Place 6:35 Catherine: "Still in this." As they go to the rest area, Billie & Amanda run in. Phil: "Billie & Amanda, you are team number 6." Billie & Amanda: 6th Place 6:36 Amanda: "We're still here and I'm happy." Billie: "Not to mention the most annoying team is in last." The trolley had just droped off Cashmiere and her mom. They were walking up to where the detour clue was, but now Phil was standing in front of it. Cashmiere's Mom: "Phil, what are you doing here?" Phil: "Cashmiere & Cashmiere's Mom. I'm am sorry to inform you, but the 6th place team checked in over 2 hours ago." Cashmiere: "So?" Phil: "I'm sorry to tell you, but you've both been eliminated from the race." Cashmiere: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." Cashmiere: "...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...." Cashmiere's Mom: "This may be going on for a while." Current Standings: 1st: Sarah & Jessica 2nd: Stephany & Jessica 3rd: Alex & Ritchie 4th: Nick & Jack 5th: Catherine & Sarah 6th: Billie & Amanda 7th: Cashmiere & Cashmiere's Mom (Eliminated) 8th: Emily & Becky (Eliminated) 9th: Jinna & Anya (Eliminated) 10th: Frank & Diann (Eliminated) 11th: Anthony & Vinny (Eliminated)